Destroy the Arm
Destroy the Arm "Destroy the Arm" is the fourth episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Trip sets out to destroy the lifeless arm of his dead sister, Kimberly Dannon, which has been revealed to carry some strange power. All the while, the "Death to the Dannons" Club (comprised of Elliot, Malachi and Clint) sets out to punish what they view as being the corrupt Dannon Family. Synopsis At the first ever "Death to the Dannons Club" meeting, Clint, Elliott and Malachi plot ways to destroy the Dannon family. They settle on building a bomb out of Drumsy, the junkie drum machine that recently joined Elliott's band, Streetwise Hercules. Trip is cornered by a man identifying himself as Egypt Jones: Alien Bounty Hunter. He explains to Trip that Serena is part alien - the product of an experiment to combine human and alien DNA. Kimberly, Serena's daughter born at Area 51, also carries the alien gene, and the presence of Kimberly's arm is allegedly getting Serena's alien DNA all riled up. Egypt admits he is not a very good bounty hunter, and asks Trip to help him destroy the arm. Nirvana Presley crashes the Death to the Dannons Club's lair while they work on the Drumsey bomb. She and Elliott argue about her crush on the painting thief (revealed to be Trip) but before she leaves, she discovers evidence of their plot. Trip is unsuccessful in initial attempts to get Kimberly's arm away from Serena, but when Nirvana arrives with news of the Death to the Dannons Club's plot, Egypt Jones devises a plan to use the Drumsey bomb to their advantage. Trip lures Serena from Dannon Manor just in time and the Drumsey bomb detonates, destroying Dannon Manor with Kimberly's arm inside it and returning Serena to her normal state, having deactivated her alien DNA for now. A nameless resident of Bay Cove Terrace appears immediately after, declaring that election season is coming. Storylines Serena's Alien Past In this episode, an alien bounty hunter named Egypt Jones appears and discloses Serena's alien past, including her abduction and the cross DNA experiments performed on her. He explains that Kimberly's arm is the cause of her alien DNA awakening, and her alien DNA is temporarily put to rest after its destruction. Kimberly's Arm After being identified as the source of Serena's recent alien awakening, Kimberly's arm is destroyed as a result of the bombing at the Dannon household. It is referred to future episodes but never seen again. "Death to the Dannons" Club The Death to the Dannons Club, formed at the end of Ep. 3, "Trip and the Yakuza" runs its full course in this episode. The fallout of its destruction of Dannon Manor is felt differently by each member moving forward. Elliott & Nirvana Elliot & Nirvana's continue to be at odds in this episode, though sadness over the explosion and death of Drumsey leads to their reconciliation in the next episode, "The Election". Mayorship The end of this episode teases the impending elections in Bay Cove Terrace, after which time the Mayorship of Bay Cove Terrace becomes an ongoing source of struggle. Pat's Illness Sheriff McGiggles briefly calls Trip from the hospital, his condition worsening due to his full blown AIDS.